El corazón del león
by Sunrise Spirit
Summary: Aioria se encuentra con alguien de su pasado, quien le enseñará que, en todos los casos, amar es mucho más difícil que odiar… especialmente si se trata de uno mismo.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya y sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.

**Summary:** Aioria se encuentra con alguien de su pasado, quien le enseñará que, en todos los casos, amar es mucho más difícil que odiar… especialmente si se trata de uno mismo.

**El corazón del león**

Sus nudillos estaban destrozados. Había rasgado la piel hasta arrancársela y la sangre había formado un desagradable amasijo con el sudor y la tierra, en las vendas de sus manos. Lo peor era que Aioria ni siquiera lo había notado.

Cuando entrenaba, el mundo se le desdibujaba. Era el único momento del día en que su cabeza descansaba. Se cerraba al mundo y a sus caprichos crueles. Todo lo que tenía era a su cosmos, tan salvaje y obstinado como él mismo, y ese insufrible deseo de convertirse en el mejor. Leo ya era suya por derecho; por nacimiento y por destino, nadie iba a arrebatársela. Pero el león, en su propia e intricada mente, no se sentía digno de vestirla. Había visto a Santos Dorados de verdad: a aquellos que precedieron a su generación, y también a quienes habían sido nombrados primero.

Recordaba a Aioros y a Saga, brillantes como dioses, envestidos en sus armaduras. Reconocía que su mente infantil había creados recuerdos más llenos de magia que de realidad, pero eso no hacía que aspirara a menos. Al contrario. Si hombres como su hermano y como Saga, intachables a primera vista y _buenos_ como ninguno, habían terminado convertidos en traidor y desertor, entonces, ¿qué debía esperarse de ellos para ser verdaderamente merecedores de ser llamados Protegidos de Atenea?

Pero de pronto, su concentración se vio interrumpida. Fue una fracción de segundo lo que bastó para que el golpe de cosmos que estaba a punto de lanzar perdiera estabilidad, temblara en sus manos y le estallara en plena cara.

Rabioso, más contra sí mismo que contra el sujeto causante de su falta de atención, volteó para enfrentarle. Sabía que había un intruso ahí.

—¡Sé que estás ahí!—gritó—. ¡Deja de esconderte y sal!

Esperó por un par de segundos, hasta que un hombre emergió de entre los arbustos. El sujeto levantó las manos a la altura de la cara asegurando que iba en son de paz. Midiendo cuidadosamente sus pasos, se acercó hacia el joven Santo.

—Eso se ha visto peligroso—dijo el desconocido. El castaño lo miró con recelo.

—Ya lo sé. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Mi nombre es Aser.

—Aser…

Sus ojos verdes lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza.

Era un hombre mayor, alto, de estructura fuerte a pesar de sus edad. Tenía un rostro afable, pero difícil de interpretar para el león. Sus ojos eran un par de esmeraldas, inquietantemente parecidos a los suyos. Llevaba el cabello por encima de los hombros; ensortijado, castaño y pincelado de dorado cuando el Sol lo iluminaba de plano. La densa barba que cubría su rostro comenzaba a pintar canas.

—Yo soy Aioria—respondió tras unos segundos de silencio—. Nunca te había visto por aquí, ni siquiera alrededor de la villa, y créeme, conozco a _todos_. ¿Eres nuevo? ¿Me estabas espiando?

—Te observaba.

—¿Y?

—¿Y? —El hombre lo miró con curiosidad. Para el león, él también era una gran incógnita.

—¿Y? ¿No estás sorprendido de lo que has visto?

—No, en realidad, no. —El gesto de fastidio y sorpresa en el chico le resultó gracioso.

—¿Por qué no?

No conocía a ninguna persona que no se sorprendiera de las cualidades del cosmos al presenciarlas por primera vez. Para muchos era magia, para otros brujería. Pero pocos extraños, sino ninguno, encontraban natural aquel despliegue de poder.

La cabeza de Aioria se puso en alerta. Ese hombre, aparentemente ingenuo y encantador, era algo más complejo por dentro. Pero, ¿quién era exactamente?

Su vida en el Santuario, con tumbos, decepciones e intrigas, le había enseñado a no confiar en nada y en nadie. Incluso los hombres más buenos podían perderse en la tentación de la ambición. No podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia. Fuera Arles, Gigas, o cualquier otro, su cabeza era codiciada. La sangre el traidor tenía precio.

—¿Perteneces al Santuario? Estás muy lejos de casa, Aioria.

—No contestaste mi pregunta. Y, ¿qué sabes tú del Santuario?—preguntó.

—Alguna vez fue mi hogar también, así que el uso de la cosmoenergía no me sorprende, ni me asusta.

—¿En serio? —El león arrugó el ceño. No recordaba nunca haber visto a ese hombre por ningún sitio y eso que había pasado los catorce años de su vida viviendo ahí. —¿Eres un Santo?

—Lo fui. Hace muchos años ya.

—¿Qué clase de Santo?

—Solo… uno más. —Aioria se sopló el flequillo con fastidio. Los hombres que hablaban con medias palabras nunca le habían simpatizado. Las cosas debían decirse completas y sin tapujos. Así era mejor. —¿Me permites hacerte una observación?

—Adelante.

Una sonrisa engreída iluminó la cara del león. Sus ojos esmeralda centellaron con soberbia. Ese pobre hombre no tenía ni la menor idea de con quien estaba hablando. Podía ser solo un niño, con mucho por delante por crecer, pero seguía siendo un Santo Dorado. Su cosmos era especial; era uno de doce. ¡Claro que quería escuchar lo que Aser tenía que decir!

Pero su obvia impertinencia no hizo mella en el mayor. Por el contrario, respondió con una gran sonrisa que descolocó al Santo.

—La direccionalidad de tu cosmos depende demasiado de tus ojos. Por eso te ha estallado en las manos tan pronto te distrajiste. —Apuntó a sus manos heridas. —La vista, a diferencia del cosmos, es un sentido imperfecto. No se le puede confiar semejante poder.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Tu cosmos debe guiarse por si mismo.

—¡Eso ni siquiera es posible! —Aioria ensanchó la sonrisa cínica y le dio la espalda, dispuesto a retomar su entrenamiento. —Uno tiene que guiar a su cosmos. Así funciona.

—¿Por qué crees que no lo sea?

—Pues, porque… —Y, de pronto, se dio cuenta que no tenía una respuesta que no encontrara objeción en los oídos de Aser. Arrugó el ceño y resopló, dándose por vencido. —Vale. Suéltalo ya.

—Todo en este mundo esta compuesto de cosmos: es la esencia de la vida. El cielo, el agua, la tierra y cada creatura o cosa, están creados con energía…

—Eso ya lo sé—bufó contrariado. En su momento, muchos años atrás, Aioros le había dado esa misma lección justo antes de comenzar oficialmente sus entrenamientos.

—Entonces, usa el conocimiento a tu favor. No guíes a tu cosmos hacia donde van tus ojos. Obliga a tu cosmos a guiarse por la energía de tu objetivo. Únelo con tu blanco, identifícalo y después déjalo ir. Te garantizo que nunca fallarás.

Aioria entrecerró los ojos y torció la boca. No solamente estaba ligeramente impresionado con la teoría de su nuevo amigo, sino que tampoco podía creerse que una idea suya pudiera ser en verdad útil.

Miró de lejos al risco que sobresalía como un arco en medio del mar. La roca era antigua y fuerte. Su fortaleza había retado al mar por años. El tiempo, en vez de debilitarla, la había endurecido. Quizás era momento que un nuevo reto pusiera a prueba su firmeza. Un solo golpe, dado con exactitud y decenas de años de formación se derrumbarían.

Sin embargo, desde donde lo viera, era un golpe imposible. No se trataba de la distancia, sino del ángulo en que su energía debía viajar hasta ahí, para impactarlo, sin dañar nada más en el camino.

—Probemos tu teoría, viejo.

Aser se mantuvo en silencio, pero expectante. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y concentró toda su atención en Aioria.

El semblante del chico había cambiado. Había sustituido la sonrisa burlona con una mirada repleta de determinación. Su cosmos ardió, regio y dominante como el de un león. Las pupilas se iluminaron con el brillo dorado de su energía. En una fracción de segundo había pasado de ser un chiquillo, a convertirse en un guerrero capaz de destruir hasta las estrellas.

Aser recordaba aquella sensación: de poder y de supremacía. Él mismo había sido así, poderoso y prepotente como un niño, tantos años atrás que ahora se sentía como una vida anterior.

—¡Plasma Relámpago! —Su gritó se creció con el eco del mar.

Millones de golpes abandonaron el puño de Aioria en una instante. Volaron a través del aire, cruzaron por encima de la caleta y, a la distancia, impactaron contra el arco de piedra. El quejido de la piedra resquebrajada resonó en la playa.

Como una torre de naipes, la roca colapsó.

El león aulló de emoción. Brincó en el aire, levantó los brazos al cielo y esbozó una enorme sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes.

—Eso ha sido… ¡fantástico!—exclamó mientras el mar se tragaba la roca molida. El sonido de aplausos solitarios llegó a sus oídos.

Volteó en busca de Aser y encontró una sonrisa amplia en sus labios. Estaba ahí, a su lado, celebrando también su éxito. Pudo distinguir un atisbo de orgullo en esos ojos verdes. La expresión le trajo recuerdos de su hermano. Aioros esbozaba ese mismo gesto cada vez que él conseguía dar un paso importante con su entrenamiento. El orgullo y satisfacción del Santo de Sagitario eran su mejor recompensa.

Por un momento se sintió nostálgico. Desde su partida, no había tenido a nadie para compartir sus logros, ni para llorar sus fracasos.

Era la primera vez en que la sonrisa de alguien más venía con dedicatoria para él.

—Bien hecho, Aioria. Bien hecho.

—¿Eh? —Ligeramente abochornado, Aioria se rascó la cabeza y dibujó un gesto torpe. —No, no. ¡Ha sido todo tu idea! Gracias…

—El crédito es tuyo. Ha sido un golpe un increíble.

—¿Te lo parece? ¡Cómo sea! Fue fabuloso. —Le tendió el puño, en un gesto que descolocó a Aser. —Vamos, chócalo. Trabajo en equipo.

Tras un par de segundos de dudas, el mayor se atrevió y golpeó suavemente el puño de Aioria con el suyo.

Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en las vendas sucias y ensangrentadas que protegían sus manos. Las manos del chico eran un desastre de proporciones grotescas. Quizás miró fijamente por demasiado tiempo, porque el joven león carraspeó, se revolvió incómodo y retiró discretamente las manos.

—No es nada. Siempre quedan así, o peor, después de los entrenamientos. Estoy acostumbrado. No duele. —Trató de explicarse.

—Sé a que te refieres, y por eso mismo, sé que sí duelen. Bastante. Y es terriblemente molesto.

—Bah. Uno se acostumbra.

—Déjame ayudar.

—¿Ayudar? No es necesario. Sé curarme y ponerme mis propias vendas. Lo hago desde que era un niño.

La sonrisa que apareció en sus labios estaba plagada de tristeza. Después de la muerte de Aioros, había tenido que aprender a valerse por sí mismo. Nadie había estado ahí para tenderle la mano, ni mucho menos para curar las heridas que él mismo se ocasionaba. Su dolor era suyo y de nadie más.

Había estado por su cuenta demasiado tiempo. Aprendió, incluso sin desearlo, a cuidarse solo. Toda vez que se acostumbró a la soledad, dejó de necesitar a nadie.

—No me refiero a vendajes o curaciones. Puedo ayudarte de un modo más definitivo: puedo sanar tus heridas.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste. Mi cosmos posee la capacidad de sanar.

—No entiendo…

—Repara los huesos, regenera la piel y cierra la piel de las heridas abiertas.

—Tal cosa no es posible. —No conocía a absolutamente nadie que poseyera tal habilidad. Hasta donde sabía, el único consuelo que el cosmos traía a aquellos heridos o agonizantes, era su capacidad de reconfortar y aliviar el dolor momentáneamente. —Me engañas. Ni siquiera Arles, con el control del cosmos que tiene, puede usar el don de la curación.

—No hay límites para el cosmos. Solo los que tú mismo le impongas.

Sujetó la mano de Aioria entre las suyas e hizo vibrar su cosmoenergía. Aioria trató de rehuir al principio. Pero de pronto, el cosquilleo de la energía sobre su mano, trajo de regreso tiempos pasados.

Cuando era pequeño y se enfermaba, Aioros estaba ahí para reconfortarlo. Siempre había sido un pésimo enfermo, de esos que lloraban y se quejaban de todo. La más mínima molestia era un drama. Todo lucía cuesta arriba cuando no se sentía bien. Sin embargo, el arquero jamás se había dado por vencido con él. Usaba su cosmos para traerle consuelo y también para tranquilizarlo.

Lo curioso era que la cosmoenergía de Aser tenía exactamente el mismo efecto. No poseía la familiaridad de su hermano, ni tampoco esa esencia que Aioria nunca había olvidado. Pero era envolvente y protectora; infinitamente bondadosa y proveedora de una paz descomunal.

Aioria se esforzó por disimular su desconcierto. Una avalancha de emociones le habían caído encima de pronto. Momentos que no deseaba recordar aparecieron en su cabeza. Sentimientos que no necesitaba sentir de nuevo. Tragó saliva y se esforzó por ignorar las miradas ocasionales de Aser.

Pero, de repente, las heridas en sus manos atraparon su atención. La sangre de los cortes dejo de brotar y la piel comenzó a cerrarse lentamente, hasta que por fin, no quedó la más mínima señal de sus lesiones.

Un incrédulo Aioria revisó sus manos minuciosamente, con el asombro tatuado en los ojos. Revisó cada centímetro de ellas, las abrió y cerró, una y otra vez; el dolor estaba ausente por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Solo las manchas de las vendas dejaban evidencia de su existencia. Ni siquiera una cicatriz. Nada.

—Esto es genial, viejo—susurró.

—Aser, mi nombre es Aser. No seas impertinente. —Los ojos felinos de ambos coincidieron y compartieron una sonrisa. —¿Qué tal sientes las manos?

—¿Sinceramente? No recuerdo la última vez que las tuve sanas. Es impresionante. —¡Tienes que enseñarme como lo has conseguido! ¡Por favor!

—Puedo hacerlo. Pero no es sencillo en lo absoluto. Tal vez requiera más de lo que puedes dar.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios significa eso? —Algo en su cabeza estalló. Ahí estaba de nuevo: dudas y menosprecio. —Después de haber presenciado _todo_ lo que has visto hasta ahora, ¿sigues pensando que soy cualquier Santo? ¡Soy un Santo Dorado, Aser! ¡Uno de Los Doce! Soy el Santo de Leo. Y puedo conseguir lo que me proponga. Así que rétame todo lo que quieras, duda cuanto puedas de mi. Te demostraré que estás equivocado, como todos los demás—siseó.

Su buen humor y simpatía por el hombre se habían terminado abruptamente. Apretó los puños sintiendo su sangre hervir. Lo único que evitó que se marchara de ahí fue la imperante necesidad de aprender de él… sumada al deseo insano de probarse digno ante sus ojos. Vivía con el peso de la deshonra sobre su cabeza, así que si debía probar una y otra vez su valía, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Pero su rabia fue correspondida con una mirada compasiva, de esas que no podría reconocer, porque jamás las había recibido.

Aser agachó la cabeza y pensó detenidamente sus palabras. Acababa de confirmar sus temores: Aioria era un chiquillo con cicatrices tan profundas, tan frescas, que se arraigaban en su alma y se abrían a la más mínima provocación. Estaba peligrosamente cerca de romperse.

—Eres, sin duda, uno de Los Doce. No me atrevería a dudar de la fuerza de tu cosmos, ni de la pasión que llevas adentro—dijo, con una voz suave como la brisa—. Pero las habilidades de curación requieren una fuerza especial. Destruir es más fácil que crear, así como amar es mucho más difícil que odiar. Tu monstruoso poder, joven león, nace del rencor, el dolor y de la rabia. Todos los días son una lucha para ti, una que jamás podrás ganar; no porque no puedas, sino porque tú mismo no te lo permitirás. —Su cosmos se encendió. Despertó con un tintineo suave, como las olas del mar por la mañana al romper contra la playa. —Mírate, investiga en tu interior quien eres y cómo te defines. Verás que son dos personas diferentes. Eres más de lo que muestras: la sangre que corre por tus venas no es la que dicta tu destino.

Sangre sucia, eso era lo que resonaba en la cabeza de Aioria. El fantasma de la traición lo perseguía en sus pesadillas. Había vivido para restaurar el legado de Aioros, para compensar, de un modo u otro, las acciones que había llevado a su hermano a convertirse en el peor enemigo del Santuario.

Pero Aser tenía razón. En algún punto de su camino lleno de buenas intenciones, la oscuridad lo había atrapado.

Había perdido de vista el objetivo. Dejó de tratarse de Aioros y de Atenea, para convertirse en una venganza permanente contra el mundo que le había dado la espalda. No buscaba restaurar el nombre de su hermano. Simplemente quería destruir a quienes trajeron la vergüenza sobre él.

Apretó los puños y tensó la mandíbula. Llevó su mirada hacia el mar, lejos de los ojos insistente del hombre. Sin embargo, su cosmos brillaba al ritmo del de él. Era como si le respondiera, aún cuando no lo deseaba.

—¿Entiendes lo que te digo? —Aioria no le respondió. Apenas podía respirar sin echarse a llorar. No sabía si lo que ardía en sus ojos era rabia, dolor o pura decepción. —Puedo enseñarte a curar, a traer paz a aquellos que sufren. Pero dependerá solamente de ti que puedas hacerlo o no.

—¿Qué se necesita?—masculló del mejor modo en que pudo.

—Primero, debes ser capaz de sanarte a ti mismo. —El chico levantó la mirada y lo enfrentó, irradiando reproche en sus ojos. No necesitaba juegos, ni medias verdades. —No hablo de heridas físicas, Aioria. Para sanar, debes aprender a perdonar… a dejar ir todo aquello que daña y castiga a tu espíritu. Tu cosmos debe dejar atrás todo aquello que lo haga agresivo y llenarse de paz.

—¿Debo olvidar?

—Los seres humanos nunca olvidamos; quien te haya dicho lo contrario, miente. Nosotros perdonamos.

—¿Y si no puedo?

—¿No quieres, o no puedes?

—Ambas.

—Entonces no estás listo. No lo has descubierto aún.

—¿Descubrir qué?

—Tú y yo nos conocimos antes, Aioria. No me recuerdas, pues apenas eras un bebé de tan solo unos pocos días. Mi misión era encontrarte, el Santuario me había designado para dicha tarea. Pero Leo también lo había ordenado desde mucho tiempo antes, cuando aún dormías en el vientre de tu madre. Era el momento del cambio de guardia. Ella había encontrado un nuevo portador, alguien a quien proteger y que la llevaría con orgullo, como un estandarte de justicia y nobleza. Leo es así; lo sabes, ¿cierto? Pretenciosa, pero infinitamente sabia. Es realmente la armadura del león, la única que puede ver más allá de la fuerza y el poder. Busca algo que solo ella conoce y puede juzgar: el corazón. Un corazón como solo el león posee. Y entonces, lo protegerá a toda costa y a cualquier precio.

—¿Qué dices? —El joven Santo entrecerró los ojos y se esforzó por comprender aquello que creía imposible. —Tú… has hablado con _ella_. Con Leo. —Todo cobraba sentido. Nadie poseía la capacidad de escuchar a las armaduras. Nadie, excepto… —Tú fuiste… el Santo de Leo.

—Soy el hombre que naciste para sustituir. Soy aquel que vistió a Leo antes que tú… quien la reservó para ti.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—No siempre es la muerte quien marca la sucesión. A veces hay benevolencia en el destino.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué desaparecer entonces?

—Porque mi tiempo aquí había terminado, y tú no me necesitarías. Había alguien que te convertiría en un mejor hombre de lo que yo hubiera podido.

—¿_Él_?

—Aioros. —Aser pronunció el nombre que el chico no se había atrevido a decir en alto.

Ni por un solo día había olvidado a ese otro chiquillo, al que Aioria había resultado ser idéntico. Esperaba que aquel parecido no se limitara al físico, sino también al espíritu y al corazón. Seguramente era así, pues Leo nunca se equivocaba.

Un guerrero con los dientes, las garras, el corazón y la majestuosidad de un león. Su vieja amiga solo elegía a los mejores.

—Cuando les conocí, ya estaban solos. Tu madre había intercambiado su vida por la tuya, y tu padre… tu padre no había sido capaz de aceptar dicha decisión y había tomado su propio camino.

—No. Mi padre murió—terció casi con desesperación. Sin embargo, los ojos de Aser le confirmaron que no mentía. —¿Se fue? ¿En serio? —Soltó una carcajada cargada de amargura. —Aioros siempre dijo que era un buen hombre, un padre maravilloso y que… —Los ojos se le ahogaron el lágrimas. Las poquitas piezas que tenía de su pasado se desmoronaban. ¿Por qué todos en su vida se marchaban? ¿Por qué le habían dado la espalda y lo habían dejado solo? —Aioros dijo que nos amaba.

—No dudo que lo hiciera.

—Entonces, ¿por qué se fue? —Arrancó las lágrimas de sus ojos con brutalidad. Le enfadaba derramarlas por quienes no las habían derramado por él.

—Algunas veces, el dolor ciega a los hombres. Su resentimiento contra la vida opaca su capacidad de amar. Cuando se dan cuenta de su error, muchas veces ya es tarde.

—Aioros me mintió otra vez. Si mi padre nos hubiera querido, se habría quedado con nosotros.

—Eso no lo sabes. Aioros conoció a tu padre en sus mejores momentos, mientras que tú llegaste en el peor de ellos.

—Vaya… eso me hace sentir _realmente_ bien—añadió con ironía—. Si de verdad querías hablarme de la paz interior, la estás cagando, ¿sabes? No solo llevo la sangre del traidor en mis venas, sino que también soy el causante de la muerte de mi madre y del desprecio de mi padre. _Genial_. ¡Eres un maldito genio, así que yo soy un maldito bastardo!

Tomó control sobre su cosmos, que hasta entonces había brillado al ritmo del de Aser. Cortó de raíz todo lazo y tras dirigirle una última y dolorosa mirada, buscó el sendero que cruzaba la montaña y lo conducía de regreso al Santuario.

Más valía que el hombre no tratara de tenerlo, ni le siguiera, porque no respondería por sus impulsos.

Sin embargo, Aser no se movió ni un centímetro. En silencio lo vio marchar, sabiendo que no llegaría muy lejos. La ayuda venía en camino.

Si se había atrevido a llegar hasta las mismísimas puertas del Santuario, poniendo su cabeza en peligro, era porque _ella_ se lo había pedido. Aioria tendría que entender, no había ninguna otra opción. Ahora que había dejado al descubierto su existencia, quizás no tendría mucho tiempo. Arles cazaba a todos aquellos a quienes no podía comprar… y Aser ya estaba viejo para ser comprado.

De pronto, un resplandor dorado los cegó a ambos. La energía que invadió la playa era conocida por ambos.

—Leo—musitó el más joven.

Y así era. El ropaje de Leo estaba ahí, frente a ambos: radiante y autoritaria, regia como solo un león podía serlo.

Se posó sobre la arena justo en el camino de Aioria. La fauces del león lo retaron a no dar un paso más. Ella no permitiría que él se marchara. No sin antes escuchar. No sin comprender lo que ella tenía que decirle a través de la voz de su antiguo portador.

Su cosmos susurró al de Aioria. El suave tintineo contrastaba con la fuerza que despedía. Su voz era arrulladora y envolvente. Como el canto de las sirenas, era irresistible a los oídos de los hombres que había declarado suyos.

No necesitó palabras para decir lo que deseaba. El idioma del cosmos era único, e iba más allá de cualquier lengua humana.

El Santo no tuvo más remedio que detener su marcha.

Una cosa era rehuir de Aser y otra, muy diferente, era escapar de Leo. Ella no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Por supuesto, él tampoco quería que ella lo abandonara, ni abandonarla él. Había sido su única compañía por años y la única que lo había protegido. Representaba todo lo que aspiraba a ser.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —La cuestionó, pasando la manos por la cabeza del león. La respuesta que ella le dio solamente la escuchó él. Es su boca se formó una sonrisa a medias. Sus ojos se desviaron fugazmente hacia Aser. Lo escudriñó cuidadosamente antes de atreverse a hablar. —Leo dice que debo confiar en ti—dijo.

—Estoy aquí para ayudar. Aunque lo que tengo que decir, o lo que tienes que aprender, no sea lo quieres escuchar.

La mirada de Aioria se agravó. Aser sabía que él era la causa, que aun Leo le pidiera confiar, el chico no podría hacerlo con facilidad.

Pero ese día se había armado de una paciencia infinita. Por años había observado desde las sombras y seguido cada paso de su sucesor. Su carácter indomable y difícil no le era ajeno. Tampoco lo aprobaba, pero si de verdad quería ayudar, sabía que debía acercarse con cuidado.

Hablar con Aioria, sin tocar fibras sensibles era imposible. Hurgar en su pasado, era hurgar en sus heridas. Una palabra fuera de sitio y el chico se blindaría ante él. En apariencia era de acero, pero por dentro era frágil como el hielo.

—Y, ¿qué quieres que haga?

—¿Lo primero? Deja el pasado atrás. Bueno, o malo, acéptalo y déjalo ir. Hay un gran hombre durmiendo en ti, Aioria. Algún día, cuando decidas darle una oportunidad, despertará. Pero para ello, primero debes perdonar al niño herido que todavía eres. Deja de castigarlo, ya ha sufrido demasiado.

—¿Qué pasa si no puedo?

—Podrás. El corazón del león es así: arrogante, pero noble. Si alguien puede perdonar, ese serás tú… a tu tiempo. Ni antes, ni después.

—Es importante, ¿eh?

—La sanación requiere dar. Entregas lo más importante que tienes en ti: tu cosmos, tu energía de vida, en la esencia más pura que puedes imaginar. Podría decirse que un gesto de entrega y de amor al prójimo. Por esa razón, solo unos pocos pueden dominarla. Leo cree que tú puedes hacerlo… _sabe_ que lo harás.

El rostro de Aioria adoptó una expresión tan confusa como taciturna. Sonrió tímidamente. No estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de confianza. La gente esperaba verlo fracasar, nunca salir victorioso. Por una vez estaría a la altura de las expectativas de alguien, no en contra de las de todos.

Dicho mohín dibujó una sonrisa en los labios de Aser. ¿Había sido así en sus tiempos? ¿Acaso el mundo se le pintaba igual entonces?

En un rincón de su propio corazón sintió pesar por él.

Tan solo era un chico que, quizás, ni siquiera alcanzaba a comprender lo que el destino deparaba para él y toda su generación. Leo tenía razón: necesitarían toda la ayuda que alguien pudiera darles.

No había muchas manos amigas alrededor.

-FIN-

* * *

_"Nunca vaciles en tender la mano; nunca titubees en aceptar la mano que otro te tiende."_

Juan XXIII

* * *

**NdA:** De vez en cuando, me apetece escribir one-shots, especialmente cuando tengo la cabeza revuelta.

Usualmente giran alrededor de cierto gato dorado adorado mío. Más allá de que sea el Santo de mi signo, como personaje, me fascina. Su historia tiene un poco de todo. Drama, oscuridad, esperanza, lealtad y, porque no, hasta un toque de romanticismo. Es un personaje que me gusta mucho y que suele resultarme inspirador, porque crece con la historia y, en todos los casos, demuestra tener un corazón verdaderamente de oro.

Desafortunadamente, la mayor parte de las veces, los fics no le hacen justicia (incluidos los míos). Ojala pudiera escribir más y mejor de él…

A quienes se tomen el tiempo de leer, ¡gracias! Si les gusta, comenten. Si no les gusta, también. Todas las opiniones son aceptadas y los comentarios son bienvenidos.

Pues solo me queda confesar mi entusiasmo y mi esperanzas acerca de lo que se viene. Con poco menos de un mes para el estreno de Soul of Gold, realmente espero que el viejo fandom reviva. Se siente bastante solitario por aquí. Con suerte, mejorará. ¡Saludos a todos!

_Sunrise Spirit_


End file.
